Salah Sangka
by kadalbotak
Summary: Sebuah drabble kacau tentang Naruto dan Hinata.


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: Entah ini bisa dibilang humor atau tidak, saya juga bingung?.**

**Note: Kalau ada kesamaan ide itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan, namun lebih pada faktor kesambet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SALAH SANGKA**

Hinata tak henti-hentinya memandangi Naruto yang sedang asyik menonton film di ruang keluarga rumahnya. sudah dua bulan ini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. setelah sekian lama terabaikan, akhirnya perasaan Hinata yang begitu besar tersampaikan pada pujaan hatinya itu. Ia pun kembali teringat saat mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Suatu sore yang indah, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia menunggu di samping gerbang SMA Kamakura –sekolahnya- ditemani syal kesayangannya. Tak berapa lama, Naruto muncul di kejauhan sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang lehernya. Naruto pun melintas, jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang.

"A-Ano.. N-Naruto-kun!." Hinata tergagap.

Naruto yang ada di sampingnya otomatis melirik. "Hinata-chan?!." Naruto setengah terkejut. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kenapa belum pulang?"

"N-Naruto-kun. B-Bisa kita bicara?." Hinata kembali tergagap.

"Tentu. Ada perlu apa?." Naruto penasaran.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "N-Naruto-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?."

Naruto terdiam, ia sedikit bingung. Namun ia pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sejujurnya. "Kau itu orang yang baik, lucu, peduli terhadap orang lain, dan yang terakhir." Naruto sedikit tersipu. "Kau cantik."

"Lalu, apa kau suka padaku?." Hinata menundukan wajahnya, tangannya terkepal menahan perasaan malunya.

Naruto tersentak, ia tersipu. "Jika kubilang ya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

Hinata terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Aku akan," Hinata terdiam, ada setitik air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. "Sangat berterima kasih." Ia lalu tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hi-na-ta-chaaaaaan!." Naruto berteriak di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto di telinganya. semua lamunan Hinata pun berpencar tak tentu arah.

"Naruto-kun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne, apa yang kau lamunkan?. Serius sekali?." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

Hinata masih saja tersipu malu melihat pandangan Naruto, meskipun sudah dua bulan ini ia menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu menahan pesona mata biru kekasihnya itu.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?." Hinata melirik.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?." Naruto menatap Hinata. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

Hinata bingung. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?." Naruto memainkan tangan kekasihnya.

"Tentu. Memangnya apa itu." Hinata penasaran.

Naruto mendekat ke telinga Hinata, ia berbisik. "Sesuatu yang selalu membuatku tak bisa tidur jika memikirkannya. sesuatu yang dapat membuatku bergelora, bergejolak setiap membayangkannya. Sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan darimu. Sangat."

Hinata terdiam. 'Apa mungkin Naruto-kun menginginkan hal itu?. hal itu?. Aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun, tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?. Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak. Tapi, jika aku menolak, kemungkinan besar Naruto-kun akan marah padaku dan hubungan kami pun pasti akan berantakan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu, apalagi aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Baiklah!, aku takkan ragu. Ini semua demi orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk hal itu.'

Naruto mendesah. "Aku ingin... " Ia menarik nafas panjang, ia hanya beberapa mili dari telinga Hinata. "Bando kucing kesayangannmu, yang kau gantung di jendela."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto terkejut melihat kekasihnya hanya melongo. "Hinata-chan!, Hinata-chan!, ada apa denganmu?!." Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ti-Tidak, a-aku hanya sedang," Hinata terdiam.

"Sedang apa?." Naruto penasaran.

"Menyesali pikiranku." Hinata pingsan disamping Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!, Hinata-chan! kau kenapa Hinata-chan?." Ia memukul-mukul pelan pipi Hinata. "Oi Hinata-chan!, Hinata-chan!, sadarlah!." Naruto kembali mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya. "Hinata-chaaaaaan!"

* * *

**Gimana ficnya? ancur ya?. Maklumlah, inspirasi kacau tengah malam, Jadinya ya, gini. Hehehe**

**Minat review? saya seneng banget.**

**gak mau review? saya paksa terus. hehehe, becanda.**

**kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti.**


End file.
